With popularization of intelligent terminals, for example, a smartphone and a tablet computer, an increasing quantity of applications are developed for the intelligent terminals. A user may download and install various applications on a mobile phone at will. However, a timer is set in many applications, for example, an application of an instant messaging type and an application of a news type. When an intelligent terminal is in a standby state, a timer is used to regularly wake up the intelligent terminal. The intelligent terminal is then connected to a corresponding server of each application by use of a network, and then the corresponding server of each application sends a synchronization message, a push message or the like back to the intelligent terminal, so as to enable each application to synchronize with the corresponding server or acquire latest information.
However, when an intelligent terminal is in a state of no network connection, an application still wakes up the intelligent terminal using a timer.